Intrepid Friends
by Imaginative Weirdo
Summary: Calvin & Hobbes often trek into the woods, but what if they get stranded one day and are forced to camp out? Based off of the Day 9 prompt from the Whumptober prompt list: Stranded. First fic, please don't be too critical, but advice is welcome.


Welcome to my first fanfic. I tried doing the Whumptober prompt list, but I too much other stuff to do so I got too behind on it, but I thought this one was really good, even though it isn't super whump-y. So yea, I hope you enjoy, feel free to review with constructive criticism or positive feedback. This is unbetaed (I think that's how you spell it), and again, only my first one, so please don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is fine. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, all character rights go to Bill Watterson.

Warning: Severe injury (If I'm making too big a deal about this, please PM me so I can change the rating.)

Words: 882

Published: 10/27/18

Prompt (Day 9): Stranded

* * *

They were "hopelessly stranded," as Calvin would put it. The sun seemed to be going down slowly, and they had lost their way in the forest. Hobbes had wanted to go back around lunch time, but Calvin had said otherwise.

"We are explorers, venturing out into the unknown! We do not run to our mothers!" Calvin exclaimed. Of course, by now both Calvin and Hobbes were screaming, "MOMMY!"

Back at the house, Calvin's mom was worried sick by dinner time.

"Calvin usually comes back by now, he must have gotten lost!" She exclaimed. She made the decision to call the police. Then she got really nervous as the sun went down.

"Calvin, wherever you are, I just hope you're safe."

"Maybe we should set up camp for the night?" Hobbes asked.

"Fair point. Ugh, I'm so hungry, can I have your sandwich?" Calvin responded.

"I told you not to eat all your rations, you're not about to eat mine which I do rightfully saved," Hobbes huffed.

"Fine. Can you do a perimeter scout to make sure there aren't any predators?" Calvin asked.

"Sure, any forest animal is no match for a fierce tiger!" Hobbes exclaimed, pounding his white chest before bounding off on four legs.

About half an hour later, while Calvin was finishing off their fold-up tent (hey, an intrepid explorer is always prepared,) he heard a feline screech cut through the air. Earlier, he could've sworn he heard two animals fighting.

"HOBBES!" Calvin shouted as he rushed towards the distant sound. About 7 minutes later, he saw a medium-large, shadowy object run away at the sight of him. Hobbes was on the ground in a small clearing they passed before, his right side slashed open, where blood and tissue was clearly visible.

"Wolf... defended perimeter... followed me... try to lose them... attacked... pierced me... owwww... so much... for lustrous fur."

It was a gruesome sight, and Calvin hated to see his best friend in agony. He used some extra cloth he had to staunch the bleeding, then slowly lifted Hobbes back towards the campsite.

A while later, a police officer and Calvin's mom stumbled upon the clearing.

"Stuffing. Calvin must've been here!" She exclaimed.

"Ma'am, I've found footprints," the officer said, shining his flashlight towards Calvin's trail. "I think an animal might've been this way as well. There's small animal prints alongside shoes, but both seem to have been passed through here more than once. Do you have a dog or something that followed him, ma'am?"

"No, officer," Calvin's mom said, curious.

 _Hobbes! Calvin's always said he's a real tiger. Maybe he isn't eating too much sugar after all,_ Calvin's mom thought after a while.

About 5 minutes later, Calvin's mom saw a clearing with a tent, some sticks in a pile (maybe for a fire, she thought,) and Calvin sobbing over his stuffed tiger. She ran over to Calvin, and removed the piece of cloth over Hobbes' right side. There was a huge claw mark there, and at least a quarter of his stuffing was lost.

"Calvin, I've been worried sick! What happened?!" She exclaimed while embracing him.

"We got lost and couldn't find our way home. Once the sun went down we decided to set up camp. Hobbes went out to make a perimeter and keep other animals out, and a wolf attacked him!" Calvin yelled.

His mom's motherly instincts took over her urge to yell at Calvin. She took Hobbes gently in her hands and walked home with the police officer and Calvin. It was 9:30 by the time they got home and the police left, but Mom let Calvin stay up while she repaired Hobbes. She got out some cotton and white thread, and spent the next half-hour meticulously stuffing and sewing Hobbes. Calvin stopped crying once he saw the bleeding stopped.

"Hobbes, old buddy, I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to die! I should've never sent you scouting!" He cried.

"It's alright. That wolf would've never gotten the best out of me. I'm a tiger. Although my right side definitely hurts and looks terrible, so let's not try to get on National Geographic until I look like a real tiger again," Hobbes responded. "It'll be worth it once those feline babes see me at my fullest! Why did you come back for me though? That wolf could have injured you badly!"

"It would have been worth it. We're friends, and we stick together no matter what. I'm not afraid of anything as long as I have my best friend and tiger with me, injured or not. Let's go to bed now. It's actually been a long day," Calvin said as they yawned and walked upstairs, both of them smiling and happy-crying.

"Oh, thank you, Calvin's mom!" Hobbes yelled as he limped up the stairs. He could just vaguely see her smile as she went out of his sight line, and he heard a "Your Welcome," as he laid down with the humans son.

"Goodnight, Hobbes. Thank you for protecting me," Calvin said.

"Goodnight, Calvin. Thank you for being there when I was in trouble. See you tomorrow, ol' pal," Hobbes sleepily responded. Then Calvin turned off the lights, and they slowly fell asleep as a wolf howled at defeat in the distance.


End file.
